The present invention relates to the treatment of spasmodic syndromes with novel therapeutic compositions which relieve abdominal spasms especially spastic conditions including aypermotility in the stomach and intestines without causing any significant side effects which generally accompany the administration of spasmolytic agents. Spasmolytic agents generally in use are those which act by inhibiting the effect of acetylcholine which effect is referred to as an antimuscarinic effect. Spasmolytic agents other than antimuscarinic drugs are highly desired in order to permit the treatment of spasms without the side effects that normally accompany antimuscarinic agents, including the inhibition of gastric secretions. Because of the side effects of the antimuscarinic drugs generally employed in the treatment of spasmodic syndromes, tolerated doses do not permit the achievement of the full antispasmodic effect of the drug and those antispasmodic drugs which are less specific and therefore less antimuscarinic in nature are also less effective. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a non-specific antispasmodic agent which is particularly useful in supressing spasms in the smooth muscle of the gut including cholinergically induced spasms. Such spasmodic agents are particularly useful in the treatment of gastrointestinal disorders accompanied by hypermotility or abdominal cramps and find extensive application in the control of cramping and hypermotility associated with mild diarrhea.